


Dreaming In Class

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia should be awake during English but instead she's dreaming of Allison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming In Class

There was something about Allison that Lydia couldn't get out of her mind. Don't get her wrong it wasn't just her body, it was her mind too. Lydia was in awe of the brunette's strength just as much as her butt. As she sat in English it was all she could think about. That perfect curve. The teaching was rambling about things Lydia had known for a long time now and didn't help with. Instead she rested her head on the table blanking out from the rest of the world. Within a few seconds she had drifted off into a beautiful dream.

_Lydia was sitting on her bed with a giant grin on her face as Allison moved sexily in front of her completely naked. Her hips moved softly grinding and her body swayed in time with the music. Lydia could feel the warmth between her legs and knew she couldn't stand to be so far away from her crush for much longer. But still she was fascinated with the way that the hunter moved so delicately despite the fact that she was one of the strongest people Lydia knew. Her power showed through her influence on Lydia as every wiggle sent shocks through strawberry-blondes body._

_"Come here." She purred. Allison smiled down at her and began to crawl up the bed towards her._

_"Did you like it?" Allison whispered softly in Lydia's ear._

_"I loved it." Lydia murmured momentarily taken away by the sweet smell of the girl._

_"Well.. I love you." Allison replied leaving delicate kisses along her jawline._

_"I love you too." Lydia replied as her chest began to heave._

_Allison began to kiss down her body leaving delicate stains on Lydia's pale skin. She licked and kissed at Lydia's hip before moving towards her naked thighs. Allison's tongue drew circles on her soft thighs as she nibbled and sucked causing the Banshee to moan deeply. Allison was so close to her centre that she didn't think she could bear it. The brunette's hand reached up and began to play with Lydia's nipple. She stroked and tweaked away as Lydia was almost burning into flames. Allison finally pulled down the strawberry-blondes panties and finally her tongue touched Lydia's centre. Allison could taste her as well as feel the heat that was pouring out of the beauty. The hunters tongue spread wide and licked at the wetness while her spare hand got to work pumping into Lydia. Her tongue swirled, sucked and teased Lydia causing her to moan deeply. Her bare chest heaved and she was sure she would be seeing spots soon. The pleasure trembled through out her body as she being to moan loudly._

_"Oh my god. Yes. Allison, yes right there." Allison smiled against her wetness and continued to pleasure the beautiful Banshee._

 

_"Allison! I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum, oh my god Allison!" Lydia screamed out._

Laughter erupted throughout the class as Lydia's head snapped up from her desk. Immediately her face turned a beetroot red as her entire class including Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia and worst of all... Allison looked towards her. Lydia buried her head for the rest of the class as her teacher murmured something about not falling asleep in class. As soon as the bell rang she ran for the door not wanting to be stopped by anybody. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She exclaimed to herself as she ran through the double doors to the parking lot. 

"Lydia!" Allison called chasing her.  Lydia sped up wanting to get away. 

"Lydia please! Wait!" Allison shouted. As soon as Lydia reached her car door and hand clamped down on her shoulder and turned her around. Before she could make up any excuses Allison's lips were on hers. It was hard and fast and took the strawberry-blonde by surprise but her hands soon found their place on Allison's firm arse. Allison's lips were hungry and the two girls were starting to get carried away. The hunter pulled away breathing heavily. 

"Lets get out of here." She suggested. Lydia nodded in agreement not capable of speaking yet. 

"Because I sure would like to see how your dream actually played out." Allison purred before open the door for Lydia. 

 


End file.
